Phönixasche
by Seraphin82
Summary: Überarbeitet ! Warum hasst Severus Snape Weihnachten ? Wer ist diese seltsame Frau, die ihn am Vormittag des 24. Dezember von den Füßen haut ? Und warum ist Albus Dumbledore immer so geheimnisvoll ? Lest selbst...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

„Es reicht !" Severus schäumte vor Wut „Der alte Narr ist definitiv zu weit gegangen !" Seine Laune hatte ihren größtmöglichen Tiefpunkt erreicht, und dabei war es noch nicht mal ganz 7 Uhr morgens.

Stocksauer warf er sich seinen schwarzen Umhang über und stapfte wild entschlossen aus seinem Kerker.

Die schwere Eichentür fiel mit einem so lauten Krachen ins Schloss, dass der Putz darüber von der Wand rieselte.

Er hasste Weihnachten ! Nicht schon genug, dass Albus Dumbledore wie jedes Jahr, das ganze Schloss in seiner Dekorationswut mit Massen von bunten, blickend glitzerndem Klimbim vollgestopft hatte, überall furchtbar selige Weihnachtslieder in den Gängen hallten und selbst der Slytherin-Trakt nicht davon verschont geblieben war… Nein, dieses Jahr hatte der Schulleiter einfach maßlos übertrieben, als er ihm diese… diese Dinger auf den Hals hetzte.

Mit grimmiger Miene starrte er in das Glas, dass er in den Händen trug und in dem er die kleinen Biester gefangen hielt.

Als er heute morgen erwachte, dachte er erst er hätte schlecht geträumt, aber als er dann die Augen öffnete und die beiden verzauberten Deko-Engel sah, die mit goldenen Glöckchen in den Händen, wild Weihnachtslieder bimmelnd, um seinen Kopf schwirrten und ihn mit Lametta behängten, wusste Severus, dass der Alptraum gerade erst angefangen hatte.

Er war aufgesprungen, hatte ihnen ihre verdammten Glocken aus den Händen gerissen und ihnen dann damit ordentlich eins über ihre goldgelockten Schädel gezogen, bevor er sie in das große Einmachglas einschloss und ordentlich durchschüttelte.

Die Engelchen quittierten diese Behandlung mit einer, für ihn sehr angenehmen Ohnmacht, da nun das jämmerliche Gebimmel und Gequäke der beiden endlich vorbei war.

Er wusste sofort, wem er diesen üblen Scherz zu verdanken hatte. Dumbledore versuchte ja schon seit Jahren ihm das Weihnachtsfest nahe zu bringen und hatte schon zu vielen derben Scherzen gegriffen um den Slytherin-Lehrer zu bekehren.

Aber das hier, war das übelste, was Severus Snape je gesehen hatte ! Zwei Stufen auf einmal nehmend lief er die Treppen nach oben in Richtung Schulleiterbüro.

Mit Schwung bog er um die letzte Ecke zum Wasserspeicher, als er in einem Sekundenbruchteil ein Gesicht direkt vor sich sah und im gleichen Moment von den Beinen gerissen wurde.

Unsanft landete er auf dem Rücken, und das Glas zerschellte mit lautem Klirren in tausend Scherben. Sofort kraxelten die Engelchen, immer noch leicht benommen aus dem Scherbenhaufen, erhoben sich die Lüfte und fingen augenblicklich wieder an laut ihre Weihnachtlieder bimmelnd um ihn herum zu schwirren um den armen Kerl erneut mit Lametta zu verzieren.

Langsam richtete Serverus sich auf und rieb sich den Kopf, den er sich hart auf dem Marmorboden angeschlagen hatte, als er ein leises Kichern hörte.

Vor ihm stand eine junge Frau und hielt sich grinsend eine Hand vor den Mund.

„Ich wüsste nicht, was daran so komisch ist !" zischte er sie zornig zwischen zusammen gebissenen Zähnen an und sprang mit einer schnelle Bewegung auf die Beine.

„Erst rennen sie mich über den Haufen, und dann machen sie sich auch noch lustig !" Wütend tat er einen Schritt auf sie zu und stand nun direkt vor ihr.

Er wollte gerade erneut los poltern, als Dumbledore aus seinem Büro trat. „Ah, Severus ! Schön, dass du schon wach bist ! Wie ich sehe, habt ihr euch schon bekannt gemacht."

Der Schulleiter kam auf sie zu, und als er die Scherben und die Engelchen erblickte, konnte auch er sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. „Hat dir mein kleines Weck-Kommando gefallen, mein Lieber ?" fragte er mit Unschuldsmiene.

Severus, dem sich die ganze Situation einfach nur noch wie eine riesengroße Farce vorkam resignierte.

Fast flehend sah er den alten Mann an : „Albus, bitte !" und zeigte mit dem Finger nach oben in Richtung Engelchen.

Diese hatten in der Zwischenzeit ganze Arbeit geleistet, so dass der ganz in schwarz gekleidete Professor der Zaubertränke nun aussah wie ein überladener Weihnachtsbaum.

Albus Dumbledore konnte sich ein weiteres Grinsen wieder nicht verdrücken, aber erbarmte sich seiner und mit einer Handbewegung waren Engelchen und Lametta verschwunden.

„Darf ich vorstellen, das ist Eleen. Eleen, das ist Severus Snape, unser Professor für das Unterrichtsfach Zaubertränke." Albus nickte den beiden freundlich zu.

Die Frau hatte sich langsam von ihrem Lachanfall erholt und streckte Severus nun freundlich die Hand entgegen."Freut mich sie kennen zu lernen."

Dieser war aber immer noch `not amused` über diese ganze Zusammenkunft und so reichte er ihr nur wiederwillig die seine und drückte ein kleines bisschen zu fest zu. Sie aber ließ sich nichts anmerken.

„Ich muss jetzt wieder hinunter." Brachte er knapp zwischen zusammen gepressten Lippen hervor… „Albus, darüber reden wir noch !"… und drehte ohne ein weiteres Wort auf dem Absatz um und ging.

Eleen sah ihm hinterher, wie er die Treppen wieder hinunter eilte. Ihre Gesichtszüge verhärteten sich und von dem eben noch so freundlichen Lächeln blieb keine Spur zurück. „Es quält ihn noch immer, nicht wahr Albus ?" Es war mehr eine Feststellung, als eine Frage.

„Ja Eleen ." Der Schulleiter sah sie an, und sein Blick bestätigte das was sie eben gespürt hatte, als Severus Snape ihr die Hand gab.

„Komm, ich zeig dir deine Räume. Wie es dein Wunsch war, haben wir dir in deinem alten Schulhaus welche eingerichtet."

Und beide begaben sich die Treppen hinunter in Richtung Slytherin, in Richtung der Kerker.


	2. Chapter 2

Genervt fiel Severus Snape in den Sessel hinter seinen Schreibtisch.

In seinem Kopf dröhnte immer noch der Schmerz von seinem unangenehm harten Aufprall auf dem Marmorboden und langsam rieb er die kleine Beule an seinem Hinterkopf. „Was für ein gottverdammter Morgen !"

Er zog seinen Zauberstab aus dem Ärmel seiner Robe und murmelte ein paar Formeln. Aus dem Schränkchen hinter ihm schwebte eine kleine Phiole hervor und landete sanft in seiner ausgestreckt geöffneten Hand.

„Das beseitigt zumindest meine Kopfschmerzen." In einem Zug trank er die bläuliche Flüssigkeit und verzog angewidert die Mundwinkel.

„Ui, die liegt schon länger glaub ich. Ist n bischen schaal geworden. Na Hauptsache es hilft !"

Er stand auf, legte die Leere Phiole auf den Schreibtisch ließ sich aufs Bett fallen, verschränkte die Arme hinter den Kopf und schloss die Augen.

Das Dröhnen in seinem Kopf ließ langsam nach und seine Gedanken sortierten sich.

Erst jetzt, als seine Wut sich langsam legte, fiel ihm die Frau vor Dumledores Büro wieder ein. Er hatte sie noch nie zuvor gesehen, aber er musste fest stellen, als er sich ihr Bild wieder in Erinnerung rief, dass sie erstaunlich hübsch war.

Sie war schlank, fast ein wenig mager und groß gewachsen, so groß wie er selbst. Sie trug ein dunkelgrünes, hoch geschlossenes Kleid und einen schwarzen langen Umgang, dessen Rand ebenfalls mit dunkelgrünem Stoff eingefasst war.

„Guter Geschmack, die Dame, aber ein bisschen bieder für ihr Alter." Severus schätze sie auf ca. Mitte, Ende 20 und solche hoch geschlossenen Kleider waren eher typisch für Frauen in Minervas Alter, diese war nun immerhin schon fast 61.

„Wie dem auch sei." Diese Eleen wirkte doch weitaus jünger.

Ihre sehr langen Haare waren ihm aufgefallen, da sie sie offen trug und diese bis über ihre Hüften reichten. Auch die Farbe war nicht gewöhnlich. Hellblond, fast silbrig glänzend mit zwei tiefschwarzen Strähnen, die ihr zartes Gesicht umrandeten und ihre Haut noch blasser erschienen ließ, als diese es ohnehin schon war.

Auch ihr Gesicht war ausgesprochen hübsch und hohe Wangenknochen und die großen mandelförmigen Augen ließen darauf schließen, dass sie einer reinblütigen Familie angehörte.

„Ja, ganz sicher keine Muggel in der Ahnentafel." Was bei Vermischung von Zauberern mit Muggeln raus kam, sah er ja jeden morgen selbst im Spiegel.

Bei diesem Gedanken verzog er angewidert das Gesicht. Er mochte sein Spiegelbild nicht sonderlich.

Das einzige, was ihm aufgefallen war, was sie beide gemeinsam hatten, die Farbe ihrer Augen. Und das erstaunte ihn, denn nur sehr sehr wenige, auch unter den Zauberern, hatten wirklich diese eindringliche tiefschwarze Augenfarbe wie er selbst.

Sie war eigentlich die erste, die ihm begegnete. Jetzt, als er ihre Augen in Gedanken wieder vor sich sah, fiel ihm auch auf, was ihn die ganze Zeit ein wenig iritierte.

Denn obwohl sie über sein Missgeschick herzhaft gelacht hatte, um ihre Augen zeigte sich nicht die Spur einer Regung.

Ganz im Gegenteil, wirkte ihr Blick auf ihn leer und irgendwie merkwürdig starr. Angespannt drehte er sich auf die Seite.

„Vielleicht hab ich mir das auch nur eingebildet." Doch innerlich wusste er, dass das nicht sein konnte, war er doch ein hervorragender Beobachter.

Er beschloss die ganze Sache von heute früh zu vergessen. Es spielte ja sowieso keine Rolle, da sie mit Sicherheit nur zu einem kurzen Besuch hier in Hogwarts verweilte.

„Wahrscheinlich eine gute Bekannte von Albus, die ihm einen Weihnachtsbesuch abstattet." Severus beschloss noch etwas zu schlafen, der Abend würde bestimmt wieder lang werden, so wie jedes Jahr an Weihnachten.

Denn Albus „kleines Theater" wie er abfällig das große Essen am Heiligabend nannte sollte um 20 Uhr beginnen.

Und da konnte er sich leider Gottes nicht vor drücken. Das hätte der alte Schulleiter wohl nur zu gelassen wenn Severus seinen eigenen Kopf unter dem Arm tragend dort erschienen wäre.

Er schloss die Augen, schloss seine Gedanken und fiel augenblicklich in einen tiefen, traumlosen Schlaf.

Wie sehr er sich im Bezug auf Eleens Aufenthalt im Schloss getäuscht hatte, konnte er nicht wissen, aber er sollte es sehr bald erfahren. Schneller als ihm lieb gewesen war.


	3. Chapter 3

„Sir müssen auf wachen ! SOFORT !" Die kleine Hauselfe schrie so laut sie konnte in das Ohr des Tränkemeisters und zog mit aller Kraft an seinen langen schwarzen Haaren.

„Sir kommen zu spät, müssen auf wachen !" Reflexartig schlug die große Hand zu und beförderte das kleine Wesen von dem Kopfkissen auf dem es gestanden hatte, mit einem lauten Krachen gegen den Schreibtisch.

Sofort zog die Hauselfe sich wieder auf die Beine und sprang erneut auf das Bett, aber diesmal auf den Bauch des Schlafenden.

Durch den plötzlichen Druck der harten Landung auf seinem Oberkörper entwich sämtliche Luft aus den Lungen von Severus Snape, so dass er sich ruckartig auf setzte und schmerzlich japste.

„Wie kannst du es wagen ?" zischte er die Elfe an, als er wieder atmen konnte und sie erblickte.

Diese rutschte ängstlich von seinem Bauch herunter und versteckte sich hinter dem Schreibtisch.

Leise mit zitternder Stimme und den Kopf ein Stück hinter der Ecke des schweren Möbelstückes hervorschiebend wimmerte sie. „Sssir mümümüssen wwwach werden, kkkkommen zu zu spät !"

Erschrocken sah er zur Uhr. „Oh bei Merlins Bart !" Noch 10 Minuten bis 20 Uhr !"

Severus wollte gerade aus dem Bett springen, als es ihn ein zweites Mal an diesem Tag von den Beinen riss und er abermals unsaft mit dem Kopf wo gegen krachte.

Diesmal war es aber die Ecke seines Schreibtisches anstatt der Fußboden.

Sein langer, schwarzer Umhang, mit dem er sich auf das Bett gelegt hatte, hatte sich im Schlaf um seine Füße gewickelt und nun eine zuverlässige Benutzung dieser, doch so wichtigen Gehwerkzeuge, zunichte gemacht.

Er stöhnte auf und sah zu der Hauselfe, die aber im gleichen Augenblick mit einem leisen –Plopp- verschwand.

Den Verstand wieder klar, die Erinnerung wieder kehrend ,sprang er erneut auf, sortierte eilends seinem Umhang und rannte ins Bad um sich eine Hand voll Wasser ins Gesicht zu werfen.

Als er in den Spiegel schaute, sah er das Malheur.

Auf seiner Stirn prangte eine Platzwunde aus der langsam Blut tropfte.

„Na toll !" dachte er „Auch das noch ! Jetzt seh ich auch noch aus wie dieses Potterbalg ! Bleibt mir denn heute gar nicht erspart ?"

Er tupfte schnell mit einem Handtuch darüber, rannte zurück ins Büro und holte seinen Zauberstab.

Einen Heilzauber murmelnd richtete er diesen auf die Wunde, welche sich sofort schloss und nur noch als heller Streifen sichtbar von seinem Missgeschick zeugte.

Wieder zur Uhr sehend, richtete er seine Kleidung... „Noch 5 Minuten. Das schaff ich !" … und eilte aus dem Büro, mit Ziel, große Halle.

Abgehetzt stapfte er durch die weit geöffneten Türen auf den Lehrertisch zu und bemerkte, dass er als letzter den Raum betrat, auf den alle warteten.

„Mal wieder zu spät, Severus ?" stellte Minerva spitz fest, als er sich zwischen ihr und Dumledore auf den leeren Stuhl fallen ließ.

Er antworte nicht und quittierte ihre Bemerkung nur mit seinem bösesten Blick, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und lehnte sich arrogant nach hinten.

Minerva zuckte zusammen. Sie hasste es, wenn er sie so ansah und wenn sie ehrlich war, machte es ihr auch ein klein wenig Angst.

Dumbledore ignorierte diese kleine Zankerei, stand auf und schlug mit seinem Teelöffel gegen das leere Weinglas vor ihm.

„Da wir nun endlich…" wobei er das Wort –endlich- in Severus Augen unnötig stark betonte „…alle anwesend sind, kann das Fest beginnen."

Er hob die Hand und auf den Tischen erschien augenblicklich eine Fülle der wundervollsten Speisen, die man sich denken kann. Vom Truthahn über Braten, Klöse ,Gemüse, Obst und allerlei Süßspeisen war für jeden etwas dabei.

Nachdem Dumledore wieder Platz genommen hatte, schaufelten sich alle Anwesenden ihre Teller mit den Leckereien voll und begannen zu essen.

Nur Severus starrte immer noch mürrisch vor sich hin.

Ein schmerzhafter Puff, des spitzen Ellenbogens, des Schulleiters riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

„Severus, tu wenigstens einmal so, als würde dich das hier nicht alles absolut nerven !" flüsterte dieser. „Oder hat dir die Begegnung mit deinem Schreibtisch auch noch den Appetit verdorben ?"

Verschmitz lächelnd deutete der Schulleiter, für alle anderen Anwesenden unsichtbar, auf den hellen Streifen auf der Stirn des Tränkemeisters.

Mal wieder, vor dem Wissen des Weisen resignierend, füllte Severus seinen Teller und begann gelangweilt mit seiner Gabel im Essen rum zu stochern.

„Warum weiß der nur immer alles ? Hat man denn hier überhaupt keine Privatsphäre ? Und was macht die eigentlich noch hier ?"

Aus dem Augenwinkel hatte er Eleen entdeckt die zur rechten Seite des Schulleiters saß und gerade ein Glas Wein an ihren Mund setzte, woraus sie einen großen Schluck nahm.

Er schichtete eben seine Erbsen das vierte Mal von einer Seite auf die andere seines Tellers, als Minerva sich an die junge Frau wandte.

„Und meine Liebe, haben sie sich schon eingerichtet ? Also für mich wäre das da unten ja nichts. Ist doch immer so kalt und dunkel in den Kerkern und dann diese ganzen feuchten Wände ! Ich mag es lieber hell und gemütlich."

„Oh, das ist kein Problem …" antwortete die junge Frau „…ich bin das von zu Hause so gewohnt. Bei uns in Island ist es auch nicht viel heller und so richtig Sommer gibt es dort auch nicht. Eigentlich ist es immer irgendwie kalt und feucht. Slytherin erinnert mich immer ein bisschen an das Haus in dem ich aufwuchs. Ich denke, ich werde das Jahr hier gut zurecht kommen."

Severus, der sich gerade ein paar Erbsen in den Mund geschoben hatte, ließ vor Schreck die Gabel fallen, die laut klirrend auf seinem Teller landete.

Slytherin, Kerker, das Jahr gut zurecht kommen ? Was hatte das zu bedeuten ? In seinen Kerkern, eine Frau ? Und warum ein ganzes Jahr ? Und überhaupt ?

„Hab ich hier irgendetwas verpasst ?" er sah Dumbledore fragend an.

„Oh, das hab ich ja ganz vergessen. Du warst ja vorhin noch nicht da, als ich bekannt gemacht habe, dass Eleen in diesem Jahr, Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, unterrichten wird.

Sie hat sich ihre Räume im Slytherintrakt ausgesucht, gleich gegenüber von deinen."

Und als ob er nur über so etwas Belangloses wie das Wetter gesprochen hatte wandte der Schulleiter sich wieder seinem Teller zu und aß weiter.

Severus schluckte und seine Stimmung hatte nun zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tage ihren kältesten Tiefpunkt erreicht.

Nicht schlimm genug, dass Albus ihm die heiß begehrte Stelle der Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste ein weiteres Mal verweigerte, nein jetzt besetzte er dieses wichtige Fach auch noch mit einer Frau und noch dazu nistete diese Frau sich in seinem Bereich ein, in seinem Schulhaus und in seinen Kerkern !

Das weitere Essen verlief ohne nennenswerte Ereignisse.

Man plauderte über dies und das, Eleen erzählte von Island und Hagrid kämpfte wie jedes Jahr mit dem, für seine riesigen Hände, viel zu kleinem Besteck, was ihm immer wieder aus den Fingern glitt.

Severus indes kaute weiter lust-und appetitlos auf seinem Essen rum und verfluchte die ach so grausame, ungerechte Welt.

Nachdem sich alle die Bäuche vollgestopft , Minerva den Gürtel ihres Kleides zwei Loch weiter und Hagrid an seiner Hose den oberen Knopf ganz geöffnet hatte um seinen aufgeblähten Bauch mehr Platz zu geben, erhob Dumbledore sich abermals und beendete mit einer stillen Handbewegung die Völlerei.

Die Speisen und Bestecke verschwanden von den Tischen und von der Decke der großen Halle schwebten eine Vielzahl bunt verpackter Geschenke und platzierten sich vor dem jeweiligen neuen Besitzern.

Severus verdrehte die Augen. „Oh bei Merlin, wieder dieses Affentheater !"

Auch vor ihm hatte ein kleines, schreiend bunt verpacktes Geschenk seinen Platz gefunden.

Nachdem er es genauer betrachtet hatte, warf er dem Schulleiter einen abgrundtief verabscheuenden Blick zu.

Albus ignorierte das und lächelte in die Runde.

„Immer noch mal Salz in die Wunde streuen !" dachte Severus wütend und mit einem angewiderten Ausdruck sah er auf die kleinen Dinger, die an der regenbogenfarbenen Schleife des Päckchens baumelten.

An dem Riss in der Glocke, in der Hand des linken Deko-Engels hatte er die Plagegeister von heute Morgen erkannt und er wusste, dass nur Dumledore den Mut … „Oder die Dummheit ?" … hatte ihn zu beschenken da der grimmige Tränkemeister jedes Geschenk seiner Kollegen bereits im ersten Jahr hier in Hogwarts mit offen zur Schau getragener, nicht vorhandener Freude und zynisch bösen Bemerkungen bestrafte.

In der Zwischenzeit waren die wenigen über Weihnachten im Schloss gebliebenen Schüler aufgestanden und in ihre Häuser zurück gekehrt, da ihre Bescherung dort in den Gemeinschaftsräumen stattfand.

Ohnehin waren es dieses Jahr nur sehr wenige, die Weihnachten in Hogwarts feierten, entweder weil sie Weisen waren und dauerhaft hier lebten, oder weil ihre Eltern es vor zogen über die Feiertage zu verreisen.

Nun begann das große Auspacken.

Hagrid machte den Anfang und zog aus seinem ersten Päckchen ein riesiges schwarzes, mit fluoreszierenden, roten Rubinen besetztes Halsband.

„Damit du Fang auch im Dunkeln siehst und nicht wieder über ihn fällst." Kommentierte Minerva ihr Geschenk an den Wildhüter.

Hagrid war begeistert.

Aus dem zweiten Päckchen fischte er zwei Fläschchen mit reinem Alkohol. „Danke Poppy, die kann ich gut gebrauchen zum desinfizieren der Wunden, wenn sich wieder eines der Tiere verletzt hat."

Madame Pomfrey nickte ihm zu und grinste, wohl wissend, dass Hagrid das Zeug immer in seinen Tee kippte.

Aus dem dritten und größten Paket wickelte er einen 5 Meter langen, grob gestrickten, wild gemusterten, blau-roten Schal mit riesigen Bommeln an den Enden.

Er schlang ihn sich drei Mal um seinen Hals und strahlte. „Danke Albus, ein sehr schönes Stück."

Nun war Madame Pomfrey an der Reihe und zwischen einem filligran verziertem, goldenen Kugelschreiber von Minerva –zum schreiben der Krankenakten- , eine Phiole Einhornblut von Hagrid –hilft gegen fast alles- , und selbst gestrickte, kreischend rote Füßlinge von Dumledore -gegen klappernde Absätze im Krankensaal, um die Kranken nicht in ihrer heilsamen Ruhe zu stören- stammelte die kleine Medihexe immer wieder entzückte Worte.

„Wundervoll, Minerva ! Hervorragendes Geschenk, Hagrid ! Albus, sie denken an alles !"

Severus verzog erneut angewidert das Gesicht und schlug mehrmals mit der Stirn auf die Tischplatte.

„Socken, ich wette bei meiner schwarzen Seele, es sind Socken !"

Er war an der Reihe und er wusste zu gut, dass die Vorliebe des alten Schulleiters für wilde Strickmuster und grelle Farben auch vor ihm nicht halt machen würde.

„Pack schon aus, du Weihnachtsmuffel !"

jetzt war es Minervas spitzer Ellenbogen, der sich mit Schwung in seine Rippen bohrte.

„Minerva, hat ihnen schon mal jemand den Arm in einen Pudding verwandelt ?..." zischte er sauer „… Nein ? Dann lassen sie ihre Häkelhaken gefälligst nie wieder meinen Rippen so nahe kommen !"

Beleidigt drehte die alte Dame den Kopf beiseite und verschränkte gekränkt die Arme vor der Brust.

„So eine fiese Fledermaus !" dachte sie und errötete leicht vor Zorn, über seine gemeine Drohung.

Severus riss lieblos das Papier von dem Päckchen und feuerte die Deko-Engel mit Schwung auf den Tisch.

Er wollte das hier so schnell wie möglich hinter sich bringen.

Er griff in den kleinen Karton und zog mit geschlossenen Augen und spitzen Fingern sein Geschenk heraus und hielt es am ausgestreckten Arm vor sich hoch.

Er öffnete langsam die Augen und als er sah, was er da in der Hand hielt, knallte er wieder mit der Stirn auf die Tischplatte und jammerte.

„Kniestrümpfe ! Er hat mir Kniestrümpfe geschenkt ! Albus, bitte ! Warum den Kniestrümpfe ? Und warum, bei allen schwarzen Magiern, ausgerechnet geringelt in Regenbogen-Farben ?"

Nach jedem Satz sauste sein Kopf wieder auf das Holz des Tisches und alle Anwesenden hielten sich die Hände vor den Mund um nicht lauthals los zu lachen.

Minerva kämpfte mit verkniffenen Augen mit den Tränen und prustete giggelnd in ihre Hand. Hagrid und Madame Pomfrey hatten beide ihre Köpfe unter den Tisch gesteckt um ihre Lachanfälle durch ausblenden dieses wahnsinnig grotesken Bildes unter Kontrolle zu bekommen.

Selbst Eleen hielt sich eine Hand vor den Mund und hatte sich in die entgegen gesetzte Richtung gedreht, um Severus nicht auch noch ins Gesicht lachen zu müssen.

Die Szenerie war einfach zu komisch.

Nur Albus Dumbledore sah etwas verwundert auf die Kniestrümpfe. „Aber ich dachte, da du immer so kalte Füße hast, wäre das genau das passende Geschenk ?" und entzückt fügte er hinzu „Regenbogenfarben sind doch toll !"

Severus lies den Arm mit den Strümpfen in der Hand sinken, hob den Kopf und sah den Schulleiter gequält an.

„Sicher Albus, aber diese hier kann ich mir bis zum Hintern ziehen und als Strumpfhosen tragen !" zischte er sarkastisch.

Jetzt war es mit der Beherrschung aller anderen endgültig vorbei.

Der Gedanke an den Meister der Zaubertränke, den Mann mit der schwarzen Seele, den Mann den viele fürchteten und noch mehr hassten, in regenbogenfarbenen, bis zum Hinterteil hoch gezogenen Kniestrümpfen brachte die gerade wiedergewonnen Beherrschung aller Anwesenden an diesem Tisch zum einbrechen.

Hagrid fiel mit einem lauten –Rrrumms- vor Lachen von seinem Stuhl und kugelte sich wie ein kleines Kind auf dem Rücken, Madame Pomfrey sprang auf und lief prustend aus der Halle, Minerva lag mit dem Kopf auf dem Tisch und immer noch vergeblich versuchend das Lachen zu unterdrücken, liefen ihr Tränen der Freude über die Wangen.

Eleen hatte sich noch nicht wieder umgedreht und versuchte mit meditativer Atmung ihre Fassung zurück zu erlangen.

Selbst Dumbledore hielt sich nun die Hand vor dem Mund, kicherte einen kurzen Moment... „Gib her Severus, dann behalt ich sie eben selbst !" … und stopfte die bunten Ungetüme mit gespielter Verletztheit zurück in den Karton.

Nachdem sich nach einer kleinen Ewigkeit alle wieder unter Kontrolle hatten, Hagrid und die kleine Medihexe wieder auf ihren Plätzen saßen, Minerva sich mit ihrem Umhang die Tränen abgewischt und Eleen sich wieder den anderen zu gewendet hatte packten nun auch die letzten drei ihre Geschenke aus.

Minerva bekam eine silberne Brosche in Form einer Katze von Madame Pomfrey, einen selbstgeschnitzten Pergamentbeschwerer der einen Baum dar stellte von Hagrid und einen, in den Griffindorfarben gestreiften Schal aus feinster weicher Alpaka-Wolle von Dumbledore. Natürlich selbst gestrickt.

Albus wickelte eine große Schale Zitronendropse aus seinen Geschenken, einen Zehnerpack Schokofrösche, ein Paket feinster englischer Schafwolle in allen erdenklichen, bunten Farben und neue Stricknadeln.

Severus beobachtet das ganze steif zurück gelehnt mit versteinerter Miene.

Wären seine Gedanken sichtbar geworden, hätte ein Tornado der Stärke zehn Hogwarts hinweg gefegt oder sich die Erde auf getan und der Teufel persönlich das Schloss in Brand gesteckt.

Zum Schluss war Eleen an der Reihe, denn auch vor ihr stand ein kleines buntes Päckchen.

Vorsichtig öffnete sie die Schleife und wickelte das Papier ab um dann beides fein säuberlich zusammen gefaltet bei Seite zu legen.

Severus rollte mit den Augen. „Oh, wie ordentlich !" spöttelte er zynisch in Gedanken.

Als sie den Karton öffnete, sahen alle gespannt auf das was er Preis geben würde.

Da das Geschenk nur von Dumledore selbst sein konnte (Die anderen hatten ja bis heute nicht gewusst, dass sie hier bleibt.) waren sie in freudiger Erwartung, ob es auch etwas so lustiges wie die Kniestrümpfe des Tränkemeisters beinhalten würde.

Erstaunt sahen alle auf den wunderschönen feinen Schal aus bester Merino-Wolle, der zum Vorschein kam.

Er war gestreift in den Farben dunkelgrün, grau und schwarz und hatte zierliche Fransen an den Enden. Auf beiden Seiten waren darüber mit Silberfäden das Slytherinwappen eingestickt sowie das Monogramm E.R. in wundervoll geschwungenen Buchstaben.

„Danke Albus, er ist wunderschön !" Der Schulleiter sah die junge Frau an und eine kleine Träne der Freude verließ sein linkes Auge und rollte langsam über sein faltiges Gesicht, bevor sie auf seinen Umhang tropfte und zerschellte.

„Schön, dass er dir gefällt !" Severus kochte vor Wut. Er konnte es einfach nicht glauben.

Ihm schenkte er lächerlich bunte Kniestrümpfe und machte ihn damit zum Gespött der Lehrerschaft und diese dahergelaufene Möchtegernprofessorin bekam einen wunderschönen wertvollen Schal überreicht.

Noch dazu mit dem Wappen seines Schulhauses !

Und warum eigentlich mit dem Monogramm E.R. ?

Jetzt fiel ihm auf, dass noch niemand ihren Nachnamen erwähnt hatte, was sehr ungewöhnlich war, da man sich in Gegenwart der Schüler nie mit dem Vornamen ansprach, aufgrund der Etikette.

„Wie heißen sie eigentlich mit Familiennamen ?" fragte er sie betont unbekümmert.

Sie sah ihn erstaunt an und für einen Moment dachte er ein erschrockenes Aufblitzen in ihren Augen zu erkennen.

Sie sah eine Sekunde zu Albus, dann antwortete sie schnell.

„ Raven, mein Familienname ist Raven."

„Oh, das klingt aber nicht typisch isländisch." bemerkte Severus spitz und lehnte sich ein kleines bisschen in ihre Richtung.

Mit leicht zusammen gekniffenen Augen sah er ihr direkt ins Gesicht und wieder dachte er einen kurzen ängstlichen Ausdruck in ihren schwarzen Pupillen zu erkennen.

„Nein, ist er auch nicht. Ich bin hier in England geboren und erst später nach Island gekommen."

Sie hielt seinem Blick stand und ihr Gesicht zeigte nun eine ihm sehr wohl bekannte Starre und Unergründlichkeit.

Eine Maske, welche auch er benutzte, wenn er seine Gedanken verschloss um sich gegen einen Angriff durch einen Legilimentiker zu wehren.

Es fiel ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen. „Okklumentiker, sie ist der Okklumentik mächtig !"

Das war es also, was er bei ihrer ersten Begegnung spürte, als sie ihm die Hand gab.

„Legilimentik und Okklumentik sind zwei Seiten derselben Medaille. Wer das eine beherrscht, beherrscht auch das andere." Zitierte er in Gedanken.

Sie hatte heute Morgen versucht seine Gedanken zu lesen.

„Und ich, dummer Narr, habe es fast nicht bemerkt, jedenfalls nicht offensichtlich."

Severus konzentrierte sich und richtete seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit auf ihre Augen.

„Vielleicht kann ich ja… ? Verdammt ! Keine Chance, wie zu gemauert !"

Eleen hatte sich nicht bewegt, ja nicht mal gewagt zu atmen. Sie spürte seinen stillen Angriff auf ihr Gemüt und hielt mit allen Mitteln dagegen.

„Er darf auf keinen Fall gewinnen…" dachte sie „… das macht alles zu nichte." und langsam spürte sie, wie seine Kraft nach lies.

„Ich denke wir sollten uns nun langsam alle zurück ziehen." unterbrach die Stimme Dumledores diesen angespannten Moment, was die beiden dazu brachte, die Verbindung fallen zu lassen.

Weder Minerva, Hagrid oder Madame Pomfrey hatten gemerkt, was hier vor sich ging.

Nur Dumbledore bedachte Severus mit einem leicht drohenden, aber dennoch verständnisvollen Blick worauf dieser erbost aufstand.

„Ich wünsche euch allen frohe Weihnachten und eine erholsame, gute Nacht !" Diese Worte erlaubten keine Wiederrede, und so begaben sich alle Anwesenden, mit ihren Weihnachtsgeschenken auf den Armen, zurück in ihre Bereiche.

Die Uhr schlug Mitternacht.


	4. Chapter 4

Er sah auf die Uhr.

Die Zeiger standen auf viertel nach drei und er hatte immer noch keine Auge zu getan.

Zu viele Gedanken gingen ihm durch den Kopf, die ihm keine Ruhe ließen.

Und so sehr er sich auch bemühte, war er nicht in der Lage sie beiseite zu schieben um endlich Schlaf zu finden.

Was hatte es mit dieser merkwürdigen Frau auf sich, die ab dem nächsten Jahr hier unterrichten sollte ? Wer war sie wirklich ?

Die Lüge bezüglich ihres Familiennamens, die sie ihm aufgetischt hatte, hatte er sofort durchschaut. Zu zögerlich kam ihre Antwort und der verräterische Blick an Dumbledore enttarne sie gnadenlos, bevor sie antwortete…

„Das ist es ! Dumbledore!" Er musste mit Dumbledore reden.

Schließlich hatte Albus sie ja eingestellt und schien sie gut zu kennen.

Der Schulleiter war sein Vertrauter, auch wenn seine komischen Marotten ihn wirklich in den Wahnsinn treiben konnten.

Mit einem tiefen Seufzen stand Severus auf.

Nein, so konnte er heute wirklich keinen Schlaf finden.

Im Dunkeln tappte er zum Schreibtisch und holte seinen Zauberstab… „Lumus." … ging zu seinem Vorratsschrank und wühlte in dem Schubfach mit seinen Heiltränken. „Irgendwo hatte ich doch noch… Wo ist sie denn nur… Oder doch nicht…? Doch, da !"

Zufrieden zog er eine kleine Phiole hervor und drehte sie so im Schein des Zauberstabes, dass er das Etikett lesen konnte.

–Traumloser Schlaf- stand in verschnörkelten Buchstaben darauf.

Er schob die Schublade wieder zu, löschte mit einer Handbewegung den Lichtzauber und legte sich wieder ins Bett.

Er wusste, dass die Wirkung des Trankes enorm schnell eintreten würde, war er doch das letzte Mal nach der Einnahme prompt im Stehen, komplett bekleidet eingeschlafen und am nächsten Morgen zusammengerollt unter seinem Schreibtisch mit schrecklichen Rückenschmerzen wieder aufgewacht.

Das würde ihm diesmal nicht passieren.

Auf dem Rücken liegend öffnete Severus die Phiole und setzte sie an seinen Mund.

Noch bevor die schwarze Flüssigkeit ganz seine Kehle hinunter geronnen war, fiel sein Arm zur Seite und angenehm friedliche Schwärze legte sich auf seinen Geist als der kleine Glasbehälter aus seiner Hand glitt und auf den Fußboden rutschte, wo er zerbrach.

Zur gleichen Zeit lag auch Eleen immer noch wach in ihrem Bett und wälzte Gedanken.

Albus hatte sie ja von vornherein gewarnt, dass es nicht leicht werden würde, dass sie vorsichtig und wachsam sein müsste damit der Tränkemeister sie nicht sofort durchschaute.

Aber dass er so schnell Verdacht gegen sie schöpfte hatte sie doch enorm überrascht.

Er war stärker als sie gedacht hatte.

„Ich muss noch vorsichtiger sein. Am besten gehe ich ihm erst einmal aus dem Weg." dachte sie.

Sie holte sich die Erinnerungen an die letzen Stunden noch einmal ins Gedächtnis und bei dem Anblick wie er die geringelten Socken, die Albus ihm geschenkt hatte am ausgestreckten Arm hoch hielt und immer wieder mit der Stirn auf die Tischplatte knallte musste sie unweigerlich wieder lächeln.

Ja, er hatte es schon nicht leicht mit dem alten Schulleiter.

Sie kannte Albus zu gut, um zu wissen, dass er Severus Snape etwas Böses wollte.

Das war halt nur seine Art ihm zu zeigen, wie gern er ihn doch mochte und vielleicht auch ein kleiner Versuch die Gedanken des schwarzen Mannes wenigstens für ein paar Minuten in normale Bahnen zu lenken.

Sie wusste um das Geheimnis des Tränkemeisters und den Grund, der ihn so verbittert und einsam hat werden lassen.

Und auch wenn sie ihn eigentlich aufgrund dessen, was er war und was er getan hatte hassen müsste, fühlte sie doch mit ihm und ein Teil von ihr hatte sogar Mitleid.

Schließlich hatte er vor vielen Jahren die gleichen Fehler begangen wie sie selbst und sie beide waren dazu verbannt ihre Bürden zu tragen, wenn auch jeder auf seine Weise.

Leise seufzend drehte Eleen sich auf die Seite und schloss die Augen.

Sie sah wieder seinen Blick vor sich, der versuchte in ihren Gedanken zu lesen, in sie einzudringen… Sie fühlte die Macht und den unbändigen Willen, mit dem er versuchte ihr Innerstes nach Antworten zu durch forschen…

Sie sah seine Augen, tiefschwarz… eiskalt… unnahbar… und ein warmer Schauer lief ihr den Rücken hinab.

„Mach keinen Fehler, Eleen !" schalt sie sich selbst erschrocken und riss die Augen weit auf.

Sie schob den Gedanken beiseite und schloss die Erinnerungen wieder tief in sich ein bevor sie sich erneut auf die andere Seite drehte und ihren Geist zum schlafen zwang.

Zur gleichen Zeit brannte auch in einem weiteren Raum in Hogwarts noch ein kleines Licht.

Dumbledore hatte es sich an seinem Schreibtisch bequem gemacht und Fawkes saß auf seiner Schulter und ließ sich entspannt über den Rücken streichen.

Der Phönix war in einer Zeit in der er nicht sehr ansehnlich war.

Seine Federn waren struppig und standen in alle Richtungen und unter der Kehle hatte sich bereits eine kleine kahle Stelle gebildet.

Auch die Bewegungen des großen Vogels waren in letzter Zeit wieder fahriger geworden und es fiel im manchmal sogar schon schwer, sich auf seine goldenen Stange zu halten.

Dumbledore wusste, dass es nicht mehr lange dauern würde.

„Na Fawkes, mein alter Junge… Bald ist es wieder soweit…" murmelte er dem Phönix leise zu „….manchmal wünschte ich, deine Gabe hätten auch einige von uns ! Das würde vieles wohl leichter machen."

Und mit einem Seufzen erhob er sich und setzte den Vogel behutsam in seinen Käfig.

Das Fest am heutigen Abend war sehr gut verlaufen und auch die Begegnung von Severus und Eleen, war wider erwarten doch ohne weitere Überraschungen geblieben.

Dumbledore hatte zwar gemerkt, dass der Tränkemeister sofort Misstrauen gegen die junge Frau hegte, aber auch das war nicht anders zu erwarten gewesen.

Er wusste, dass sie ihn nicht lange täuschen konnten, und er hatte Eleen gewarnt sehr vorsichtig in der Nähe des Mannes zu sein, dessen Vergangenheit doch so parallel zu der ihren verlief.

Er durfte es nicht erfahren… noch nicht… die Zeit war noch nicht gekommen.

Albus setzte sich wieder hinter seinen Schreibtisch und stütze das Kinn auf seine Hände.

Und während er so in Gedanken über die Zukunft und die Vergangenheit nach dachte, sah er aus den Augenwinkeln wie Fawkes Feuer fing und in einem kleinen Inferno zu einem Häufchen Asche zerfiel, aus dem nach wenigen Augenblicken ein kleiner nackter Phönix den Kopf erhob und ihm entgegen Blickte.

„Das Wunder der Wiedergeburt !" Albus blinzelte und wischte dann mit seiner rechten Hand die Träne beiseite, die sich ihren Weg über seine Wange suchte.

„Ich wünschte SIE hätte auch dies Gabe !"

Mit diesem Gedanken erhob er sich und begab sich zu Bett.


End file.
